


Birthday Giggles

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, Sexual Content, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Ludwig spends the 4th of July with his mischievous boyfriend, Alfred.





	Birthday Giggles

Alfred slumped heavily against Ludwig, his arms slung over his shoulders and his legs barely held up by Ludwig’s arms. Ludwig leaned back on the side of the pool and tried to catch his breath. The pool waters were starting to settle after their love making, and the small ripple of waves lapped at his heated skin. Alfred groaned into his ear when he slipped out of him, Ludwig’s essence pouring out between his legs and being carried away through the water.

“Ugh….” Alfred buried his face further into the crook of Ludwig’s neck. “Hopefully the chlorine clears that up….”

The chest his body leaned against rumbled with light chuckles. “Are you okay, though?” Ludwig asked. His hands moved to wrap themselves around Alfred’s chubby waist.

Alfred yawned and twisted his body around so his back leaned against the other nation’s chest. He watched with lazy, half-lidded eyes as his legs slowly floated to the water’s surface.

“I’m more than fine,” he mumbled. His eyes closed as he melted against Ludwig, who responded with planting light kisses on Alfred’s neck and shoulders, rubbing circles around the angry stretch marks of Alfred’s hips and squeezing the fat there.

After a few minutes of slow, lazy kisses, Ludwig’s lips traveled up to Alfred’s ear, where he lightly raked his teeth along the outer shell and then came back down to nibble on the lobe.

“Happy birthday,” He breathed. A shiver ran down Alfred’s spine. His eyes were still closed, a half smile forming on his face as Ludwig’s grip on his hips tightened, slowly dragging the lower half of Alfred’s body from the water’s surface to be closer to his own underwater. Then those hands started to move once more. Alfred’s legs widened as one hand shifted sluggishly to the underside of his thigh and gently lifted it until the knee peaked out of the water, the other hand settling inside of Alfred’s other thigh. Alfred leaned back against the edge protector and held on as Ludwig languidly lowered his body, kissing down Alfred’s back until he reached the height of the water, then moved around to place a kiss on the knee he still held above the surface. Blue eyes peaked open to look down at Ludwig, who kept eye contact as more kisses were planted on his knee. That sneaky hand still underneath the water rubbed at the junction where his thigh met his pelvis, and Alfred let out a small gasp. 

He weakly tilted his head and raised an eyebrow down at Ludwig. “We’re not having another round until I eat some cake.”

Ludwig’s eyes crinkled in a smile, and he stopped the kisses to rest his cheek against Alfred’s knee.

“I’m simply admiring your body.” He said. The rubbing between his legs stopped though, and he continued to stare at Alfred, waiting for his permission to continue.

Alfred smiled warmly down at him. He would love for his touches to continue, really. He knew Ludwig especially liked to explore after making love, and his ministrations were always welcomed. But Alfred was tired already, and Ludwig’s after-sex care always put him to sleep. He didn’t want to sleep. He wanted cake.

Luckily though, Ludwig didn’t have to be told that. He understood the look, and leaned up to press his lips firmly against Alfred’s.

“Which cake do you want?” Ludwig hummed, gently leading Alfred away from the pool’s edge.

Alfred gasped and gripped Ludwig’s arm with both hands, turning him around so he can look at him with wide eyes. “You brought two?!”

Ludwig laughed and nodded his head, resulting in a delighted squeal from the other and a giant hug, followed by a proclamation that he was “the best boyfriend ever!”

The two then swam around the pool to look for their forgotten swim trunks, until Alfred held up both and called for Ludwig’s attention.

“Can you pass them?” Ludwig asked, raising his hand so Alfred could throw the trunks across the pool where he was. Alfred didn’t move.

Ludwig looked at him suspiciously. “Alfred.” He only got a grin in response. Ludwig immediately sensed the mischief and began to slowly stalk forward, a small smile forming on his lips as Alfred tried to look innocent.

“What?” Alfred asked with a pretty little pout.

“Give me the shorts, Alfred.” Ludwig demanded lowly, his smile growing wider as he took small steps through the water towards the other man.

Said man batted his eyelashes. “And what will you do if I don’t?”

Ludwig then noticed that Alfred had slowly inched towards the ladder, but it was already too late. With both pieces of clothing in his hand, Alfred dashed his naked self up the ladder as Ludwig shouted. He was already running off the deck in a fit of giggles before Ludwig could even climb out.

“Alfred! Alfred!” Ludwig yelled after him, feeling laughter bubble up inside his chest as he quickly climbed out of the pool and ran after the silly man.

He chased Alfred up the yard as fast as he could, and he was only able to catch him when Alfred struggled to open the backdoor with his wet hands.

Alfred screamed when Ludwig slammed his hands against the door in front of him to stop himself from crashing into Alfred’s back.  _When did he gain so much ground?_  Alfred thought, and squealed when Ludwig grabbed around Alfred’s waist and picked him up from behind.

“Nooo!” Alfred laughed, dropping the trunks and pretending to struggle in Ludwig’s grip as he was carried to the couch under the awning.

“You think you’re funny, do you?” Ludwig smiled as he slammed the giggling man onto the comfortable sofa, flipping him over so he can tickle his bare stomach and sides. The giggles rose in pitch, Alfred desperately trying to guard his tickle spots. But Ludwig was merciless, and he leaned his body flat against Alfred’s as he tickled the thighs wrapped around both sides of his waist now, planting playful kisses against his sensitive neck.

Their laughter and screams blended in with the fireworks that spit off around the neighborhood, which, fortunately for them, prevented any neighbors from hearing the noises emitting from the both of them as they started a second round of love making.


End file.
